Live, Learn, Love, and Run like H3l!
by SugarlessSweetness
Summary: My life is in the hands of a woman who learned Japanese just so she could read manga and watch anime. Someone help me.


**EDIT: There has been an addition to the last entry at the end of this chapter.**

DU: The first entry can be perceived as the very end or just the very beginning. It'll make more sense in the last chapter.

_Kyoya Writing_

Third Person Narrative Flashbacks and Current

_**Date | time | weather | location**_

**Summary**: Set several years after the Host Club, Kyoya finds himself stranded in an exotic land with his wallet, cellphone, luggage, and body guards no where in sight. He is armed with only a metal suitcase - which he _must_ deliver to a very important client - and a strange young woman who promises to help him on his quest or die trying. By "die trying", it doesn't necessarily mean that it'll be her at the other end of the smoking gun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Asha and Sayuri.

**Live, Learn, Love, and Run like Hell**

**

* * *

**

_**January 30, 20XX | 3:15 pm | snow | my office **_

"And the one to succeed Yoshio Ootori-sama..." the older gentleman ruffled through the will, "… is his eldest son."

_That sentence changed my life forever._

_

* * *

_

_**February 2, 20XX | 1:20 pm | rain | my room**_

_I don't know why I wasn't chosen to succeed the Ootori name. Tamaki likes to think that father meant to write me down as the heir, but never got to. That maybe true, or it may not be. All I know for certain is: I am not the heir. _

_All those years of working, and I (crossed out)_

_There can be nothing done about it now._

_

* * *

_

_**February 5, 20XX | 9 pm | rain | my bedroom**_

_I was scolded by my therapist for not writing in my journal enough. Honestly, I don't see what the point is in writing in this thing. She doesn't even read it. The only reason I see her is because of my sister. However, if it will get her off my back and make Fuyumi worry less then fine, I'll write in it._

_I ate egg for breakfast this morning. It was fine._

_I also ate lunch. I don't remember what it was._

_Dinner was fine. Then I went to bed._

_The end._

_

* * *

_

_**February 6, 20XX | 9 pm | cloudy | my bedroom**_

_Breakfast. Work. Lunch. Work. Dinner. Bed._

_

* * *

_

_**February 8, 20XX | 8:15 pm | clear | my late-father's personal library**_

_I was looking through his things before the movers put them away and found a particular book I used to read as a child. It was, at the time, the largest book there. For some reason, I had foolishly gotten it into my head that if I were to finish reading this particular book then my father would acknowledge me. I even went out of my way to look up all the words I didn't understand. When I finally finished it, all I got from my father was, "Hm…" He went right back to work, afterwards._

_I don't know what kind of a reaction I was hoping for, but (writing crossed out several times)_

_I thought (crossed out)_

_Maybe (crossed out)_

_I was a foolish child. _

* * *

_**February 9, 20XX | 7:45 pm | clear | dining room**_

_Preparing for a wedding is a torturous event. I don't understand why Sayuri is so mad. Whenever she asked for my opinion on anything she turned around and just did whatever she wanted. Now suddenly it's all my (thoroughly scratched out)_

_Snatched a bottle of Romanee-Conti to settle the nerves. _

_**9:13 pm | kitchen**_

_It turns out the bottle was supposed to be used for the toasting. How uncharacteristic of me to (illegible scribbling). Lots of screaming. _

_(messy handwriting) Cannot think straight. I think I may be drunk._

_**3:14 am | my bedroom**_

_I love my bed. It is the only one for me._

_

* * *

_

_**February 10, 20XX | 11 pm | sunny | my room**_

_In approximately one hour I will leave my bachelor status forever. Kaoru stole one of the champagne bottles and poured me a glass. How thoughtful of him. Haruhi won't stop giving me that look. I wish she would stop. Arranged marriages are perfectly normal._

_I'm fine with how things are._

"I see, so that's why you're drinking."

_When did she turn into such a smartass? _

_**12:45 pm | church**_

_There has been a change of plans._

Teary brown eyes looked up at her groom, conflicted.

Ahem. "Will you take Ootori Kyoya to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest repeated hopefully.

There was a hitch of breathe, until, "I'm sorry Kyoya-san, but I can't marry you."

_I'm going to remain a bachelor… _

"I can't possibly learn to love you, because I'm… I'm…"

… _and Sayuri…_

"I'M A LESBIAN!"

Everyone gasped.

… _will run away with the maid, apparently._

_

* * *

_

_**February 13, 20XX | 4:33 pm | overcast | my room**_

_I have locked myself in my room since my almost-marriage. Whenever and wherever I go, I get looks of pity from even complete strangers and passersby. It's not everyday one gets humiliated on live national television._

Tachibana tensed up. "Actually, sir…"

_Correction: global television._

"… Ootori Kyoya was rejected by his fiancé and—" Horita hurriedly turned off the TV. He cringed when he noticed his master's angry glare.

"I'm sorry, sir! I was just flipping through the channels – to see if you might like anything on – when—It won't happen again!"

_Note to self: Make Horita run five laps. _

"Kyoya-sama," Aijima cut in, "You have a visitor."

_**5:48 pm**_

_Tamaki dropped by for a little while. He had something hidden behind his back. _

"I got you something," Tamaki said almost eagerly before presenting his gift to his friend. It was a plaque.

LIVE

for today

LEARN

from mistakes

LOVE

very much

"Thank you," Kyoya expressed with a trained smile.

_I'm going to have to keep this thing for at least three months now, or he'll cause a fuss. That is, if he even notices._

Conversation between them had become awkward.

Struggling. Halting. The gap expanding. And then, "I miss you."

The gap halted again…

"…Yeah."

… then continued to grow.

_Our relationship hasn't been the same since high school._

Tamaki left not long after.

* * *

_**February 14, 20XX | 1:05 pm | drizzling | psychiatrist's office **_

_I have an appointment with my therapist today._

"Imagine your life like a string of songs."

A dark, quizzical brow rose.

"Ah—uhm, y'know how people listen to songs with lyrics that could be applied to their life. Well, um, that's kind of what I'm proposing. That maybe you could use music as your, uh, um…" the young, female therapist trailed, struggling to find the right word.

_Sometimes I wonder why I pay this woman. I told her so. _

A stricken look crossed her face.

_Then instantly regretted it. I partly blame the blinding hangover._

As Kyoya made his way to the door - cutting their session short for the third consecutive time - he noticed something on her desk: it was a Valentines card with his name on it.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

I'm sorry about what happened at your wedding.

I will do my very best to get you through it.

I promise.

_I'm such an ass._

_**1:40 pm | Akito's office **_

_For some reason, ever since nii-san had become the head of the family, Akito had gotten it into his head that he is his right hand man. __He has been bossing me around more often now, as if he needed a reason. (several words scratched out)_

"Since you've got so much time off now, what with the two weeks you took off for your honeymoon which is obviously not going to happen…"

_He just loves rubbing things in my face. That __(more writing crossed out repeatedly)_

"… instead of going around and having fun as you normally do, I have a job for you to do. " With a snap of his fingers, one of his servants presented a silver suitcase to him.

"I need you to personally deliver this to a very important client of ours vacationing in the Philippines."

Kyoya's trained smile faltered. The Philippines was a very uncomfortably hot place. "Why can't you just send someone else to do it?"

Akito smiled condescendingly at his little brother. "I believe that this requires a more personal touch."

In other words, he wants to make him suffer.

**_4:10 pm | scorching hot & sunny | airport in Manila, Philippines_**

_Two things happened at once when I stepped out of the airport terminal:_

_One, a group of poor children crowded around holding out their hand asking for what I would guess was food or money. I don't know tagalog._

_Two, a wave of heat burst through the doors throwing me into shock and sweat._

_Even with my suit jacket off, I still feel like I'm burning. Only through sheer willpower have I refrained from ripping my white collar shirt and suit vest off. Why is it so damn hot here?_

"Well, sir, it is closer to the equator than—"

"It was a rhetorical question, Horita."

**_4:33 pm | coffee shop_**

_We went to the hotel that the "very important client" was supposedly staying at only to discover that he had left just yesterday for his vacation house. Now we're going to have to travel all the way there which will take possibly three days by car if the traffic isn't too hellish._

_Three more days in this scorching heat._

_I'm going to kill my brother. I don't care if it's a crime. I will find a way and make it look like an accident. Then I'll (writing stopped abruptly)_

"That's my luggage! Come back here!"

The weeks of stress that has been building inside him from the shock of his father's death, the disappointment of failing to become the Ootori heir, the horribleness of being in a forced engagement with a screaming banshee, the humiliation of being dumped at the alter on live television (because everyone believed they had the right to bask in this joyous occasion in the convenience of their home), the self-loathing that caused him to drink his nights away as of recently, more self-loathing from pushing away the only people who cared, and the utter frustration of Horita never knowing when to _shut up_ must've done a number on his head, because in the first time in his life, Kyoya did something very reckless and totally out of character

He stole a young girl's bike and followed after the possibly armed thieves with all his might.

He blamed it on the hangover. Which was mostly gone.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay you back!"

"Hindi ko alam kung anong sinabi mo!" cried the young girl.

"Kyoya-sama! Wait!" his bodyguards protested in unison, but they went unheeded. Unbeknownst to him, this sudden spring into action would land him right into the strangest journey he would ever experience.

* * *

DU: I was going to add more, but I thought I should keep the first chapter relatively short. Kyoya's entries will get longer as the story goes on. They'll get funnier too. This one wasn't that funny, because Kyoya's life isn't that funny right now. Enter Asha.

One of the events was based on my experience in the Philippines.

On another note, I would love for anyone to spot my mistakes.

Hope you enjoyed it so far.


End file.
